


宠奴

by Anonymous



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: M/M, Sub Ransom Drysdale
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 其实，爱是什么感觉
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Ransom Drysdale
Collections: Anonymous





	宠奴

其实，爱是什么感觉？  
这个问题在兰森心里埋藏很久了，不过他还是想不通，也懒得想通。  
是吵架和好再吵架再和好，直到两人相伴一生，或者沦为陌路人。  
是高高挂起的结婚照，还是地板上破碎的玻璃杯…  
不过，反正和他没什么关系。他的余生只会和某些冰冷的利益捆绑在一起罢了。  
真爱？见鬼去吧。和某个权贵结婚，巩固家族的地位，这才是他应该做的。  
“我们应该约个时间，尽快和王子见上一面。”  
“你应该懂事点。”  
母亲的话像鬼魂一样出现在他的脑海里。  
Eat shit.  
兰森暗暗咒骂，借着幽暗的灯光咽下最后一口苦艾酒，踏着渐浓的醉意离开了酒吧。他并没有注意到角落里那一抹玩味的目光，就像埋伏已久的野兽终于见到了猎物。

**Author's Note:**

> 先挖个坑


End file.
